The Young Rats
by SupremeKai4
Summary: A few years after graduating from College, the Rugrats gang had not been as close as they once were. When the death of a near and dear friend occurs, the beloved gang all comes back together, and many things change. With love and tragedy alike, the gang will never be the same after this. Rated T-plus for strong language and few mild sensual scenes. Suggested age limit 16-plus. TxK
1. Tommy Pickles I

I guess it's just been too long since I had really thought about how much I loved my friends. Nothing really hit me quite as hard as hearing that my best friend, Phil, was in unstable condition. Binge drinking. What the hell was that moron thinking? Does he think he's invincible? Well, there's a stupid question. All of our lives, Phil has always thought that nothing could kill him. Always thought that old age would be what takes him down, and to live it out while you're young. Such an idiot. I still love him, though. We all do.

I wondered how Lil was taking the news. Her only brother, getting his stomach pumped with possible kidney and liver failure. She had to have been taking it harder than the rest of us.

Anyways, when we all heard the news, we all flew in back home… just in case Phil doesn't make it. He was the only one who didn't move away from our home town. There we alll were, 5 years after graduating college, and we were all still single. None of us were married, or even in a relationship.

I walked in through my parent's front door, finding Lil, Kimi, Chuckie, Angelica, and Dil all sitting around the living room. Kimi was holding a sniffling Lil against her shoulder, comforting her. When they heard the door open, they all looked at me, as happy as ever.

They all rushed to give me hugs and hand-shakes. I was so happy to see them all. Lil gave me a hug, trying to fight her tears with smiles and happy-sounding greetings. Her face was red and her eyes were, too. She wasn't do too well, like I thought.

The last one to give me a hug was Kimi. Not that she didn't want to, but she just didn't beat the rush. I laid eyes on her for the first time in 2 years. Still as sexy and beautiful as I remember. Actually, she was even more sexy and beautiful than I remember. Damn, you should've seen her. This girl is fantastic. Her perfect, shapely, curvy, grown-woman's body barely pulled my attention away from her soft, make-up free, beautifully brown-eye'd face. Her hair was a little longer than what it used to be, about half-ways down her back. You could tell she had been crying, too. Not as much as Lil, but she had been crying.

"Hi, Tommy." She said in her angelic voice with a smile as she hugged me. She gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. The hug lasted longer than I thought it would, which was good. I think we stood there for a good 30 seconds, silently hugging. She was beginning to cry a little more, so I hugged her tightly. She wiped away her tears.

I had always liked—no, really loved Kimi. I don't remember almost anything of my baby-years, but one thing I do remember is when we were all in Paris, and we were watching the Reptar theatre show, and her Mom, Kira, sat her next to me and Chuckie. I just remember looking at her at that moment and thinking about how pretty she was. How do I remember that when I just a year old? I don't know...it must just just been a really significant moment.

She started a conversation. "So, how's the life of one of the country's best independent film makers?"

"Pretty good. I'm working on a film right now, actually. It's a horror movie, it should be out by this time next year."

"Well, that's great! I can't wait to see it." I went and sat next to her on the couch. Being the gentleman I am, I let her sit first. To her left was Lil, who had tissues in her hand.

I was trying to think of a way to take it all off of everyone's mind, for the moment at least. I could start up a conversation about our careers, I suppose. Dil, hell-bent on proving the existence of aliens, was a theoretical and practical astronomer. Lil was a wedding planner, and since she got a degree in it, she was making much more money than most wedding planners. Kimi was a fashion designer. And not one of those snobby, bitchy, better-than-everyone fashion designers. She distributed a lot of different clothes to a lot of different companies. She was making a good bit of money. Chuckie was college professor. He taught English.

Before I could break any ice, my mom walked in with tears in her eyes, and the phone in her hand.

"Uhm….I don't know how to say this, but….Lillian, one of your brother's kidneys just failed. He's still alive…but…if he doesn't get another one soon…." She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Lil started crying even harder. Kimi held her even tighter.

"Well, I guess we all better go head up and seem….we don't know when he'll…ya know…" Chuckie said. "We do, because he won't." Lil said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I'm going to give Phillip one of my kidneys." Lil said, to everyone's shock. Betty, Phil and Lil's mom, walked out of the kitchen. She was still as masculine and manly as I remember, just with grey hairs. "I don't think so, Lillian. Now think, what if that doesn't work? Even if you match Philly's blood type, his body still might reject the kidney. And what if your body can't do without both? I'm not losing both of you..." She explained.

"Well, we're just gonna have to take that risk. I don't want my brother to die. I'm going to the hospital to make a surgical appointment, right now. And no one here is going to stop me." Lil said, her voice breaking near the end.

We all rode to the hospital, to see Phil.

We all surrounded his bed, waiting for him to wake up. His mother petted his hair as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Philly. Your friends are here to see you." Betty said to him. One by one, we each gave him a hug. Lil hugged him the tightest. "Why did you guys all use your money and come out here? I'm not worth that…" Phil said. Lil slapped him in the face. Not hard, just kind of like a little pat. "Shut up, Phillip. We just…we love you, ok?" Lil said. The whole room was silent. Lil asked to speak to Phil alone. We all stepped out.

When we stepped out, I spoke to Kimi. "So, how's fashion designing?" I asked her. She answered me, but I forgot to listen. I was hypnotized by her face. When she finished talking I simply just shook my head up and down and said "That's great." She smiled. I said the right thing. That was good.

"Well, tonight, I'm gonna be all alone in my hotel room, and I could use some company. I was just gonna order a pizza and rent a movie, probably fall asleep watching it, but you're welcome to join me. I'm staying at the Holiday Inn down the street, room 203. You don't have to be there if you don't want. But, if you do, be there at 8:30." She explained to me. "I'd love to be there, Kimi." I said, giving her a smile. "Thank you, Tommy. I hate being lonely." She said, giving me a hug.

I haven't spent alone time with her since before we graduated. This was going to be great, whether it classified as a date or not. I couldn't wait.

Lil walked out of Phil's room. "Well, I start my surgery tomorrow at 11 am. I'm giving Phillip one of my kidneys." None of us wanted to say anything… except Chuckie. "But, Lil….what if it doesn't work? What if…it fails and….we lose you, too?" Chuckie said, looking deeply at Lil's face. I never said anything, but I had just kind of knew that Chuckie has liked Lil since high school. He always acted weird around her, he always smiled when she walked in the room. It was painfully obvious.

We were all afraid of losing Lil. But, she was determined. So, we all left the hospital, and I went to my hotel room and waited for 8:30 to roll around.


	2. Kimi Finster I

I was really glad that Tommy accepted my invitation. I hadn't spent any quality time with him since the 12th grade, and it was going to be great. Ever since about the 11th grade, I've had a huge crush on him. Honestly, I've been in love with him. No doubt about it. Now, here I am, 26 years old, still holding feelings for him.

We all graduated college pretty early, we excelled greatly in our skills.

I wondered if Tommy took my invitation as a date. I hoped and didn't hope at the same time. I really want him to like me back, but I didn't want to come on to strong. How was I going to handle myself when we were together sitting on a hotel room bed? The anxiety...

8:00 rolled around. I grabbed a shower and put on some comfortable clothes. I put my hair up in fluffy pig-tails, just like I always have. I had let my hair grow out so much.

I ordered the pizza, and had the movie ready on pay-per-view. I rented Grave Encounters. I had already seen it once, and it was very scary. I figured if Tommy were there, I could get closer to him any time I got scared.

At 8:25, I heard a knock on the door. I peeped through the doorhole, and there he was. He looked so cute and comfortable with his hoodie and sweatpants. I already felt the heat coming on. How was I going to handle myself?

"Hey, Kimi." He said as he hugged me when he walked in. "Hey, Tommy. Thank you for showing up. It means a lot." I said, as I gave him a freindly kiss on the cheek. I had to stop myself from kissing his mouth. "Well, I ordered Grave Encounters... you haven't seen it, have you?" I asked him. "No, but I've been meaning to. I spoke to one of the directors of it actually, he's giving me a little extra help on my horror film." He explained. "Really? Cool!" We sat on the bed and let the movie start.

The first 30 or so minutes of this movie was the biggest yawn-fest of my life. Right as the creepyness started, the pizza arrived. Tommy offered to get it, and pay for it. "No Tommy, you don't have to pay! I got it, it's ok!" I told him. "Don't worry, babe. I got it." Woah. He just called me babe. I felt my cheeks heat up immediately. Luckily, he was turned around. I probably looked really stupid.

About 45 minutes into the movie, it started getting a little creepy, and Tommy and I were exchanging small talk while paying attention to what was happening on screen. I decided to pause the movie. I laid my head on his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you? I'm a little sleepy." I asked him. He started blushing like crazy. It was adorable. "Uhm...no..." He said, with a grin, scartching the back of his head.

"So, tell me about this movie of yours!" I said, with a smile. "Well, it's a lot like this one. Found-footage. This kids go into the woods and find this shrine of dead animal corpses and skeletons, some of them fresh. I know it sounds run-of-the-mill, but there's a big twist in there that I can't reveal right now. It's a surprise." He explained. "I can't wait!" I said. "It's gonna be great. You think you can get me some good seats to the premeir?" I asked him. "I'll get the best seats." Tommy said. I giggled and gave him a hug. I resumed the movie.

While the first chunk of it was boring, we were getting into some pretty scary parts. With each scare I would grab Tommy's arm and squeal like a little girl. "It's ok, it's just a movie! Nothing's going to hurt you, you have my word." He told me.

We reached the end of the movie, probably the scariest part. I buried my eyes between Tommy's arm and torso, until it was over. "Don't worry, Kimi! It's over, open your eyes!" I looked up and saw him staring into my eyes. His beautiful, brown, dark eyes staring into mine, smiling. I lost it.

I jumped on him, and started grinding. He seemed ok with it, so I kept going more and more. He grabbed me and forced me even more. I grabbed his face and started to aggresively, passionately kiss him. I sucked on his tounge and his bottom lip. He started to rip my shirt off. Finally, these feelings I've held in all of these years, finally going to be shown. I didn't think I'd be able to handle myself, and I didn't.


	3. Lillian Deville I

I was ready to begin my operation to give Phillip my kidney. Hopefully, we would both survive. I wasn't about to lose my only brother. From eating worms as babies to him getting protective over me to my boyfriends, we had been through a lot. Too much to just let it all end. What kind of sister lets her brother die?

I was on the way to the hospital with my mom to begin my operation. I was ready to live a life of one kidney, as long as my brother was there to do it with me...

"Lil... I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose Philly either, you know that. But what if this doesn't work? I don't wanna lose both of you. I couldn't go on without my kids... Please, Lil. Just don't do it." My mom said to me. I had to take the risk. I ignored her.

We walked through the doors of the hospital. We got in, and told why we were there. Before I went in for Pre-Op, I wanted to see Phil. So, they allowed it.

In Phil's room was Tommy and Kimi, holding hands. That was both a little surprise yet no shock at all. I predicted that years ago, it was only a matter of time.

"Hey, Lil..." Phil said. He was yellow skin'd and his eye were red and blotchy. He was much worse.

"Lil...I'm telling you, you can't do this. It's inevitable now, I'm done. I made a stupid mistake. It's karma for being an idiot after all of these years. Years of thinking I had... invincibility. I thought I was untouchable. So, I just kept drinking. And kept drinking. And kept drinking. The whole time, I was thinking to myself 'I'm just having fun with my friends. It's only a couple of beers.' Soon, 'a couple of beers' turned into about 20. Then 30. Then, we would break out what we called 'The Good Stuff.' Rum, vodka, tequila, JD, anything for a little extra fun. All of this time, all I could think was 'I'll be fine.' That is, before I got so waisted that I couldn't even think anymore. Then, the other night, after about 32 beers, 12 shots of tequila, 8 shots of Vodka, and about 10 glasses of rum, Coke, and JD mix, I fell over. I don't even remember that last 4 hours of that night. I just remember waking up here. The doctors kept saying the alcohol in my system is obliterating my kidneys and liver. Even if your transplant works, my failing liver will still kill me, Lillian... Don't waist your time... Just... Don't."

I looked over to Kimi and Tommy. I was crying at this point, and so was Kimi. Tommy was holding her while she did. I just began to bawl and hugged Phil's neck.

"PHIL! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT MY ONLY BROTHER! WHO THE HELL WHEN ANOTHER DAMN BOY BREAKS MY HEART?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PLAN MOTHER'S FATHER's DAY?!" I pulled back and dried my tears. "Last of all... What am I supposed to tell my children? That their uncle drank himself to death?"

"Unless you want to lie... I love you... I love all of you..." Phil said. Chuckie walked in with Angelica and Dil. "What's going on?" Dil said. "My last words..." Phil said. We all started to cry.

"I should have been thinking about you guys when I was drinking. And when I was sitting on my ass instead of doing something with my life. All I wanted to do was drink, party, have sex... I probably have three children by now. All I can hope for in these last moments, is that you guys, and God, will forgive me for this life I have lived. 26 short years, it was..." Phil said, beginning to close his eyes.

"I am coming... I'll see you all again later... I hope... You have been the best group of friends that a guy could ask for... And the best sister on planet earth. Tommy, Kimi... I wish you the best. I knew all this time what you two would happen soon. Chuckie, man, you keep teaching those bitches some English man, I know you're doing a good job. Dil, you have always been strange, but that's what I always liked about you... Keep it up. Angelica...I know you love us all. The past you've had gave you a rough image, but, underneath it all, I know you have a big heart that you loved all of us with." Phil closed his eyes. We all began to sob.

"I am coming... I am coming... I am coming..." After that, flatline. My only brother was dead... I couldn't believe my eyes, his empty vessel before me and us. We all began to sob, loudly. At this point, there was nothing but sadness. All around us, all in the building, all in our hearts. It was going to take a while to get of this one...


	4. Chuckie Finster I

Phil was dead. How unbelievable it was. Let me tell you, you never thinking about know well you know a person until their gone. Now that Phil was gone, I knew now that I knew Phil... He was one of my brothers.

I knew by Phil's death that my sister was dating Tommy. Some people would think that it would piss me off, but honestly, after giving it some thought, I don't want Kimi with anyone else. I know my parents have seen it coming for years, just like the rest of us.

Me, Kimi, Lil, Tommy, Dil, Betty, Howard, Didi, Stu, Angelica, Charlotte, Drew, and my parents were on the way to Phil's funeral. Quickly and unusually, the funeral was the night after he died. About 36 hours, I guess.

There was Lil. She sat right next to me on the bus we took from the church. She looked so beautiful, as always. Smelled pretty damn good, too. I have been in love with this girl since High school, having barely seen her since we all left for college. If there was only some way I could just set my feelings on the table. If I could just put the love I have for her in a cup and make her drink it... Now certainly wasn't the time. Her only brother had just died. What kind of person would I have been if I had just told her then and there? A complete asshole.

We were at the funeral home, ready to bury Phil. Tommy decided to say a few words.

"How does one describe Phillip Deville? One might say ambitious. One might say careless. Another might say stupid. Some might say loving. Me? I say asshole. Don't let that be a shock to you. It's the elephant in the room, someone had to say it. But, I think we all know that Phil wasn't the bad kind of asshole. He was the fun, caring, loving, considerate asshole. I put that word at the end because while he was thinking about us... He was also thinking about himself. It was a 50/50 in his heart between the people he loved, and himself. Now, I know Phil would have took a bullet for everybody sitting here. But... his carelessness killed him. While he was protective of us... He never thought about our feelings while he was getting drunk. All he wanted to do was party, party, party. He would leave any of those parties if he ever heard that one of us needed help... But, the second he was done, he would get right back to drinking. Some of you are surprised at my speech. And I don't blame you. Phillip was an asshole, but..." his voice choked up here. "... He was our asshole." Tommy wiped some tears away from his eyes, and gave the casket a pat. "See you later, man. Don't be an asshole to God."

Then, Lil went up. So beautiful, incredible. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Phillip was my brother. My only brother. He helped me get through some tough times... through going to get my mom that time I scraped my knee when I fell off my tricycle, to kicking my second boyfriend's ass when he cheated on me. He kicked it pretty good, too... Phillip was my best friend, my brother, and now, he's my guardian angel. I am very upset with him that he left us before he got a chance to meet any of our children... But, they'll get to see him someday." she looked at the casket. "I love you, Phillip." She said with a broken voice.

Then, she came to me. Straight to me, and wanted me to hug her. Did I take that opportunity? Hell yes, I did. But, I wasn't going to let it get to my head. It was just a hug, as far I as I was concerned. Everybody ended up giving a speech, most of it your standard run-of-the-mill funeral speech. Phil was buried, and we all cried. Lil came to me again, and wanted me to hold her. So I did.. Tightly. I didn't want to let her go.

So I didn't. For about 30 minutes, I held her while she cried. Everybody else was joined in for a big group bawl before it was over... But, spiritually...and as far I was I concerned...it was just Lil and I...

I had to tell her. Or I would end up being killed by my own conscience because of being stupid enough to not tell her... But if I do... what if... something happens...?


	5. Kimi Finster II

I woke up lying next to Tommy in my hotel room bed the morning after Phil's funeral. Now that I was finally with Tommy, everything felt right. Tommy... completes me. My love for him was finally shown, and I couldn't be happier. I knew he was awake too, just too tired to get up. So, I got up to get a shower, and Tommy smacked my ass.

"Damn, baby, you're so curving. You're like an hour-glass!" I blushed at that last comment. I felt my cheeks heat up. I was in so much love.

I took my shower, dried myself off, fixed my hair, and ran out back too Tommy. I didn't even think about putting on clothes, because I knew he was probably in for a little morning fun before we went out to eat later.

I was right. We ended up doing it, right then and there on the hotel bed the second I came out of the bathroom. God, I love the way he makes me scream. Woah, sorry. Got a little carried away there. It's just... me, my heart, and my vagina have all been waiting years to finally be with Tommy. I wasn't going to just have a little bit.

We both slammed back down on the bed panting after we were done. I turned over and looked at him. He put his arm around me.

"So... what are we going to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean, baby? I asked back.

"Well. We discussed it last night, not at length. I'm in love with you, Kimi. I definitely don't want to leave town here in a few days without you. I couldn't...what do you say... I move production of my film back to where you live?" He said.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll move my office out to you, so I can be with you. That won't be nearly was much trouble as you moving all of your stuff closer to my place. I want to be with you Tommy Pickles, whatever it takes."

We looked deeply into each others' eyes after I made that comment. I leaned in and passionately kissed him. We were making out for a good 30 seconds before we heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" Tommy yelled. I got up and went over to the door. Forgetting I was naked, I answered it. It was Lil. Not like she cared. For some reasons, it's different for girls to be naked around other girls. It's almost like it wouldn't matter it we were clothed or not if it was just girls and no guys. Like, it would make no difference. Lil just walked in. I could tell she had been crying.

"Lil, are you okay?"

"No."

"Hey, I'm naked..." Tommy said, pulling the blanket over himself. Lil ignored his comment, and looked at me.

"I can't go on without Phil... I can't... I need you guys to stop me... " Lil said. "From doing what...?" I asked her.

She pulled out a pill bottle of Valium. "This morning... at about 3:30... I woke up and nearly swallowed the whole bottle... I was able to stop myself, but I feel the hold on myself becoming weaker and weaker..."

She fell into my lap, for comfort. She came right back up. The area between my legs still had some... 'Stank' from mine and Tommy's earlier antics.

"Uhm... Lil... if you're gonna do that, let me get some pants on..."

I went and slipped on some night-bottoms and allowed her to lay her head in my lap.

"I can still hear Phillip's voice in the back of my head... If he saw me doing this, he would say something like 'Lillian, what the hell?' or 'Why would you do that Lillian?' or 'Lillian, stop!' It's all run-of-the-mill stuff that which said by only Phillip's voice can make me cry..."

Damn. Those two really were close. Poor Lil. Not just Lil, though. We were all missing Phil. Bad. It's like there was just a giant void of nothingness without him there...

Lil's phone vibrated. A text from Angelica. That was random...

'Lil, come see me at my parent's house. There's something I have to tell you, now that I know what I needed to know for sure.'

"Tommy, me and Lil have something to do. We'll be back soon." I told Tommy after getting dressed. "Ok, baby." He said, giving me a kiss. "When I get back, we'll go to eat, baby. I promise. I love you!" I told him. "Love you too, sexy."

Lil and I pulled into Charlotte and Drew's house. With the absence of car's, we assumed that it was only Angelica in the house. We rang the door bell, and she answered. "Good. You didn't reply, I thought you didn't get my message. Come in. My parents are gone right now." She told us. The three of us sat down in the living room.

"Lil... I'm not sure how to tell you this. I didn't want to say because I didn't want to seem like a hero... let me lay it out for you... I was at the party that Phil got sick at. This is what happened..."

**_Flashback_**

_I was in town visiting my parents and my Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu. I heard there was a party... I walked in to Shane's house, where the party was. Shane was one of my old boyfriends, I heard about the party and invited myself. I walked in, and there were drunk people everywhere. I don't know who did it, but I felt a few smacks on my ass, one boy tried to pull my pants down... there were some pretty wasted people at this thing. Then, there he was. Phil was sitting on the chair, downing his 30th beer, getting ready for more alcohol. He was already drunk WAY off of his ass, slurring some words at me. _"Wassup, Angie? How'd 'dja hear 'bout dis party!? I'm so glad you could be here! Daaaaamn, look at your ass! It's unbelieavable!" _I ignored his comments and went to get a drink._

_About 2 hours later, I heard about how much he had been drinking. By this time, I was pretty drunk myself, so I didn't really care. _

_Then, about an hour later, it happened. Phil fell over. No one had even cared that it happened, because everyone was so wasted and too busy partying. I bent over, and felt around on him... he had no pulse. As drunk as I was, I knew that I had to get him to the hospital. God, I remember swerving all over that road. It's a miracle I didn't get pulled over. When I was checking him in... his skin was so yellow, and he had thrown up so much. All in my car and all over me. I was so scared..._

**_Flashback_**_** Out**_

"So, you were there? Well... I guess it's good that you told me now... Thank you for trying to save my brother now, Angelica... But... your text said, '...now that I know what I needed to know for sure.' What... what does that mean?" Lil asked Angelica. I looked at Angelica.

"Well, that's the main reason I asked you to some here, Lil. Although I surely yet vaguely remember it, sometime in the hour between me hearing about how drunk he was, and him falling out... we had sex."

There was a look of shock on Lil's face.

"There was no way for him to remember it, he was WAY to drunk. But, that's not all there is... You see, Phil was in the hospital for about 2 weeks. That gave me plenty of time to realize that..." Lil's eyes grew wide.

"...I'm pregnant with your brother's child."


	6. Angelica Pickles I

There we sat in silence. I waited for Lil's reply to what I had told her. I just remember seeing a mixture of... sadness and anger. Some may ask why she would be mad at me for carrying her dead brother's child... How would you feel if you found out that one of your friends allowed your brother, who died because of the party, to impregnate said friend, when said friend should have been stopping him from shitting his life down the toilet and pulling him out of the party BEFORE he passed out? I completely understood what Lil was thinking. I just didn't want her to be so mad at me.

"I'm sorry Lil, but it's true. Without a doubt. I was supposed to have my period 2 days after the party... the party was 2 weeks ago. I haven't had my period yet. The past 3 days, I have woken up sick and throwing up. Then... there's this." I pulled out a pregnancy test with a 'plus' sign on it.

Lil just looked down and started to cry. Kimi held her, and looked at me. I couldn't decide what Kimi's emotion was at that moment. It was a tie between anger and content. Her facial expression didn't quite pull through what the message was. After a good 30 or so seconds of crying, Lil looked up.

"Well, Angelica, that's fine. You're carrying my dead brother's child. But... Angelica... instead of helping my brother... you... you help yourself by having sex with him?" She asked me, with a hint of anger.

"It's not like that, Lil. I was drunk, and I made a dumb mistake..."

"Really? Drunk? Now, if I remember correctly, you said you walked in BEFORE you started drinking, and SAW PHILLIP downing his 30th BEER? How did you even know how much he had drank?

"Shane told me when I walked in..."

"So, instead of helping my brother before he made himself sick, and you know that he had already been sick a time or two before... you get drunk, and have sex with him?"

I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Lil... I'm-"

"Sorry, huh? Sorry doesn't give me my brother back..." Lil said to me, under a broken voice. She really wasn't happy with me.

I really started to cry, and my voice began to break up, too. "Lil... I was... I... I wanted..." I couldn't think of what to say. I was guilty.

"When you come up with a good excuse, call me. Until then... don't talk to me..." Lil said, walking out the door. She walked to Kimi's car. I was sobbing at this point. Without saying any words and with no emotion, Kimi walked over to me and gave me a hug. She let me cry on her shoulder for a good 30 seconds before she just said. "Think about what you've done. If your morning sickness really starts to bother you, call me." She walked out the door after saying that.

All I could think to myself at this moment was... _How am I going to tell my parents? Or Tommy? Or The DeVille's? Or anyone else for that matter? What am I going to become to this family? _I cried to myself. Over the years, I have been one selfish bitch, and nothing could change that. I've been trying to change, but this little mistake I made here takes the cake.

Oh, God. Something had hit my mind at that moment: Chuckie. I have loved Chuckie since before I graduated high school. I think he still has a crush on Lil. Now that I've gone and done this... he probably won't even want to be my friend anymore. Chuckie was never one for bullshit, and I know he won't stand for this.

I can't blame this on anyone but myself. I was at that party for a reason... and I didn't take the chance I needed to take. I, instead, became a drunken slave to my urges. I knew in the back of my head, if I didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't have said a damn thing. That's just the kind of bitch I am. God's punishing me for being who I am. I don't blame God at, I've had it coming for years. Of course, who would 'blame' God? Not even a bitch like me, I know what he can do.

Anyways, I was in a fix. I knew for sure that I was in for some trouble... but, I kept thinking to myself. In the end, I would have a beautiful baby, and I was going to do the best for it from here on out as I could. Hopefully, I can stay on everyone's good side. Hopefully...


	7. Tommy Pickles II

Kimi had finally returned from Angelica's house. Lil left. Kimi came back into the hotel room, having this weird look on her face.  
"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her. "Let's just go to dinner and I'll tell you there."

I didn't know if anything was wrong or not. But... I mean, you really should've seen her. This girl is all-around perfect. Her body is perfection. She has the greatest ass... Also, ever since the beginning of high school, her chest has REALLY grown in. I'm pretty sure that she is up to a D if not a DD. Whatever size she is, I love her breasts. And her ass. And her curvy, shapely body. And her soft, always makeup-free face and her smooth, long, purple hair. I loved her so much. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Still do.

Anyways, something else hit me at that moment. With Lil being there earlier, I started to think about Phil again. Man. It was getting really hard to grasp that my best friend, practically my brother, was dead. Gone. I would get sad thinking about it. It's hard for me to get to the point of tears, and I definitely had gotten there more than once in the past few days. I couldn't believe Phil DeVille was gone...

Me and Kimi left for dinner. She look beautiful, as always, and I tried to look good for her. We went to Chili's.

We walked in, got seated, and Kimi looked at me.

"Ok...look. You are NOT going to believe what Angelica just got through telling Lil and I. And please don't get mad and run off to her... but, it's kind of bad. Ok, REALLY bad..." She said to me. "Well, what is it?" I said with a look of confusion.

She started to whisper to me across my table, until she was cut off. "Hello, my name is Clayton, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Yes sir, I'll have a water." Kimi told him. "I'll have sweet tea." I told him. "Ok, I'll be back in one short moment." He walked away.

"Anyways, you were saying..."

"...Angelica was at the party where Phil fell out." When she said this, I was shocked.

"...She had sex with him. What's even worse is, he got her pregnant. Angelica is carrying Phil's child." I looked REALLY shocked after this one.

After letting it settle in my mind, I was angry. Very angry. So angry I could barely see straight. Angelica has done some dumb shit in the past, but this one really tops it all. I mean, she had sex with him... we she should have been pulling his drunk ass out of there. That stupid bitch! She better be sorry.

Anyways, for the rest of dinner, we exchanged small talk, talked about how we would move in together, ate, and left.

On the way home, Kimi said she wanted to drop by Lil's parents' and she how she was. We pulled into her driveway and got out of the car.

We walked inside, and saw something we wished we hadn't. Chuckie's naked ass walking around the living room. Worst part about it, though not as if I was looking (because it was painfully obvious) his penis was red and wet. He had either just got through jacking off, or having sex. And I know he didn't come to where Lil is to jack off. Kimi walked in, and was ashamed.

"Chuckie?! What the hell?! What are you doing?!" Chuckie covered himself and ran back into the room where Lil was. Kimi and I walked in, and there lie Lil, completely naked and passed out. There was only one thing though... she wasn't moving. At all.

Kimi checked her pulse. "Oh shit..." She said. Outside of the bathroom, I couldn't help but notice a pill bottle with the top off of it. I looked inside. Empty. It was the Valium from early.

"Shit! That's why she acting so damn strange... I thought she was just drunk!" Chuckie screamed, with tears in his eyes. "Idiot! You came over here to have drugged sex with a girl who's brother just died?!"

"NO, I CAME OVER HERE TO COMFORT HER, WE ENDED UP HAVING SEX!" Chuckie screamed at me. I quickly grabbed a bath-robe from the floor and slipped it over Lil and carried her out on my shoulders. We all got in the car and started for the hospital.

"Thank God we came! Your dumb ass would have thought she was sleeping!" Kimi screamed. "Dumb?! I'm the only one here who teaches at a college level!" He screamed back at her.

"Everybody, be calm! Screaming won't fix anything!" I said. The rest of the ride was silent.

About two hours later, we were sitting in the hospital. Lil's parents were there. Lil had no pulse, but they got her back up and running. They pumped all the Valium out of her system and she was no longer in any kind of critical condition.

"Lil...what were you thinking? Taking that much medicine...?" I asked her. "Lil, you need to be for mindful. I don't want to lose you along with your brother in the same week." Howard, Lil's father, said to Lil. "Lil...losing Phil was hard enough. We can't lose both of you." Betty said. "Well...you go in life knowing your only brother could've been saved...but instead was left alone and given sex by the person that could have saved him..." When she said that, she began to cry. We had to explain that situation to Chuckie, and Lil's parents, and they were shocked and angered.

Angelica walked through the doors. "Lil, are you ok?!" She screamed. "Oh God, this is all my fault! I'm sorry..." She said. "Damn right it's your fault, you selfish bitch. Feel better that you pushed a girl's urge to kill herself?" Chuckie said to Angelica. Woah. Chuckie was cutting pretty deep. He probably doesn't know that Angelica is crushin' on him. No, it was pass that. Angelica loved Chuckie, but was to scared to say it, just like Chuckie to Lil. Angelica started to cry.

"Your tears won't fix any of this, you stupid bitch." Chuckie said. "That's enough, Chuckie. Calm down." Kimi said. Betty and Howard looked at each other, and just held Lil's hand.

"No...he's right... It's all my fault..." Angelica bawled and left the room. Lil started to cry. Chuckie started to cry. Kimi started to cry. Betty and Howard started to cry. I started to cry.

We were all crying. At this point, it seemed like that's all we could do. Cry.


	8. Dillon Pickles I

_**3 weeks after Lil's attempted suicide. Lil had been put on a careful watch and nothing happened because everyone was in and out of the hospital watching her, so no big events for these 3 weeks.**_

A lot of stuff has been going on recently. I haven't been there for most of it, but I've heard about all of it. Tommy and Kimi being together, Phil's death, Lil's attempted suicide, Angelica pregnant with Phil's baby- really, a lot of shit was happening. Ever since Phil died, a lot of things have changed.

All I could think about was Lil. Man, I loved this girl so much. I have loved her since about half-way through college. She's so beautiful, sensitive, caring, considerate, sweet, gentle. She's just an amazing woman. I would give anything to have her.

I have also known that all of these years, Chuckie has also loved Lil. I don't know if HE knows that I love her too, but I just don't want that time to come. Chuckie is very protective over what he loves. Me and Chuckie are practically brothers, but he always said to me "I feel sorry for whatever woman ends up with you. You're pretty weird." He always said it in a joking manner, but he meant it. Did it bother me? No. Not at all. I knew I was weird. Was I to be mad at the truth? I still am a pretty weird little guy, but I can be normal when I have to be. Regardless, Chuckie would not want me messing with Lil, especially since he loves her, too. It would be awful if he found out that I loved Lil. He might even would get physical...

I decided to go check on Lil, who just got back home from the hospital, after 3 weeks. I knew Kimi, Tommy, Lil, Angelica, and probably all of our parents would be there. I was right. When I got there, my mom and dad were there, Betty and Howard were there, Kira and Chaz were there, and so were my friends. Lil was walking around with the rest of them, I guess she was feeling okay.

"Hey, Dil!" She said, giving me a hug. She always smells nice. Always. It never fails. Like a fruity-yet-vanilla scent. Always beautiful, too.

She gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. I was very happy with that. "How is your research going?" She asked me. "Pretty well, I may have discovered a planetary body. Wish me luck." The whole room was filled with excitement at that. I was very excited with it, myself. I could be famous for this.

I overheard Betty talking to my mom. "We're going to have to keep a constant watch on her, doctor's orders. She said she wouldn't do it again, but for about a week, we're gonna make sure. She was supposed to go home tomorrow, but she is going to stay with us for a few days." Betty said.

Shit. I had been so caught up in everything, I had completely forgot that we all had homes to go to.

"Yeah, I gotta head home in 2 days. Film crew and everybody back home doesn't wanna delay anything too much longer if we wanna get production moving." Tommy said. "And I gotta start packing my office up to go move with Tommy." Kimi said.

No one had any comment for Kimi's statement. ALL of us knew that they would be together before it was all over. ALL of us. Us, our parents, our neighbors, everybody who even knew the two of them, knew it. So, we barely gave it any mind.

"Yep, I gotta get back home to my students. I can't make my sub work too hard." Chuckie said.

"It's a shame you all have to go. I have missed my kids so much, I never realized how much I have missed you guys in these past few years. You guys need to visit more often." Chaz said. "I agree, Koibito. It's a shame that we've lost one of the group, but we can keep ourselves strong. We need to have the bond we once had..." Kira said. Patting me on the head, my dad said, "Yeah, I know I have sure have missed my boys. The house has been too quiet without them. It would be nice to see their faces on a day that isn't a holiday." "I agree, Stu. I love you all so much." My mother, Didi said. She reached over and gave Lil a peck on the cheek. "We're gonna get you through this, sweetie. I'm sorry your brother is gone. We all miss him. But, we need to be strong together. If you ever need anyone, sweetheart, I'm right here for you. I promise." Lil started to cry and gave my mom a hug.

"It's gonna be hard, not having Phil around. But, I know that he'll always be watching us. We'll get through it." Howard said.

Angelica decided to speak up. Uh-oh.

"I just wanted to say something. I can't be sorry enough for what I have done. I was a selfish bitch, as I always am. I helped myself instead of helping Phil. I have done you all wrong at some point, whether it be something big or small. Tommy. I have just been, in general, a bitch to you. I have treated you badly our whole lives. I never should have acted this way. I should've been better to my cousin. And you too, Dil. Chuckie, I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. In the 8th grade when I embarrassed you by pantsing you and... telling all those girls those things you said when you never said them... I wronged Phil by...well, you all know. And I wronged Lil the same way... I just hope... that you guys will forgive me. I don't deserve it, but I hope you will. I want to be surrounded by people I love whenever I bring Phil's baby into the world. I... I'm just... sorry..." The room was silent.

"It's ok, Angelica. Granted, you were selfish... but I'm sure Lil forgives you...right?" My dad said, and then looked at Lil.

Lil got up and left. She went to her parent's room and cried on her bed.

Angelica left the house because she knew in her heart that Lil hadn't forgiven her. There was nothing but total silence for the rest of the 30-or-so seconds until we decided to get up and eat.

Lil came in after about 20 minutes. You could tell she had been crying for quite a while. "What were you doing Lil?" Betty asked. We were all sitting at the table. Lil started to cry again, and pulled out a pregnancy test. It had a plus sign on it. We all dropped out silverware. It was about to get intense.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Lil said, crying a little. I got up. "Who the... who the hell did it?!" I screamed.

Kimi and Tommy both looked at Chuckie. Chuckie dropped his silverware and looked at Lil. "Are...are you sure...?!" He asked. "Yes. I haven't had my period in 3 weeks, and these past few mornings, I have had morning sickness. The doctors helped me lay low on it and told me to test for pregnancy when I got back home... Well, I did. Here it is... a plus sign." She explained to us. "I am carrying the child of Chuckie Finster. I know this for sure, he was my first time."

I can't even tell you what a sad moment that was. Lil had sex with Chuckie. She must have loved him too.

"Although, I barely remember it, because at the time, I had just got through taking the Valium... I was high, and it was a mistake. Now, I have to pay for it for 9 months. Looks like mine and Angelica's baby will be the same age."

The room was in total silence. I could feel tears coming on from my end, so I got up and left. Chuckie did, too. I think he was sad because Lil just publicly announced that she had sex with him and called it a "mistake." That sure would hit me bellow the belt. I was just hit somewhere, though: my heart. It just took a pretty hard blow. I didn't even know happiness at this point: one of my bestfriends was dead, and I had probably just lost my one chance with the girl I loved. She wouldn't date me... she had sex with Chuckie and called it a mistake. I could rule out her coming anywhere near me in that department... I just sat in my car, and cried. I had been doing a lot of that recently.


	9. Lillian Deville II

I had just announced to everyone that I was pregnant. I knew for sure now, and I wasn't going to hide it. I was high, and I made a mistake. I was now a little more understanding of Angelica, but... at least my mistake didn't get anyone killed.

In hindsight, I know now that I should have told Chuckie in private that I made a mistake, not announced it to everyone... I may have broke his heart. I had no idea why Dil ran out. That baffled me and confused me more than anything else that evening.

Anyways, everyone was sitting around the table, looking at me. Kimi and Tommy had looks of disappointment, and all of the parents all had looks of shock. "Stu, we better go." Didi said. "Us too, Koibito. This is a family matter." Kira said to Chaz. "Yes, OUR family matter. She's pregnant with our grandchild... let's go find Chuckie." Chaz said. All of the parents left, except for mine, because it was their house. Tommy and Kimi stayed, though.

My mom stepped in to say something. I knew what was coming. "Lillian Marie-Jill DeVille, what were you thinking?! It was dumb enough that you were taking drugs, but...but...losing your virginity?! We always told you to save it for your wedding night... and you've probably gone and broke 'ol Chuck-o's heart. That boy has been crazy about you for years! You finally make him think that your happy with him, only for him to realize that you were on DRUGS and you weren't thinking! And I don't know if you guys agree, but I think Dilly has had a little crush on Lil too. You've probably broken his heart, too. Why weren't you thinking?!"

I had no comment. Kimi just looked at me and started talking. "Lil... I know that you know that Chuckie has had a little crush on you, now... but here's the deal. It was more than a little crush. That boy has been IN LOVE with you since High School. That's almost 9 years that boy has been waiting patiently for a chance to finally be with you... You broke his heart, Lil." That really hit me hard. Kimi was my best friend, and she was talking down to me.

"Lil... sweetheart... you need to go find Chuckie." My dad said. "And I need to go see where my brother went, and find out what the deal is." Tommy said. So, I went to find Chuckie, Tommy and Kimi went to find Dil, and my parents stayed home.

After about 30 minutes, I found him. He was sitting in his parents house. I went in and talked to him. "I've already heard the shpeal, just got through hearing it from my parents. They were talking to me like I was still some dumbass teenager when I'm a grown man." Chuckie said. I sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Chuckie...I had NO IDEA that you loved me so much. Really. All these years, I thought that you thought of me as a friend. I'm...I'm so sorry... I mean, I really just can't get a grasp on myself right now. I was being selfish by trying to kill myself, even more selfish for using you for sex, and EVEN MORE selfish for announcing to everyone that my sex with you was a 'mistake.' I can't apologize enough for that. Chuckie, my feelings are a little mixed right now. I'm not sure how I feel. Let me ponder on it for awhile. Regardless, we have a CHILD on the way, Chuckie. I'm going to have to move out closer to you. Am I saying we should live together? No. I just think a child's parents should be hundreds of miles apart. But, who knows. Let me think about it for awhile, and we'll get things straightened out. I promise. Just know that if my feelings don't end up being exactly what you want them to be... I'll always love you with all of my heart like a brother. I promise, ok?"

"Ok...but you have to promise me one thing... That you'll never stray away from me. Whatever your feelings may be, I always want to be closer to you, Lil... I also want to be close to my child, so... we're in this together, no matter what." He explained. I smiled, have him a kiss on the cheek, and went out to my car. I decided to go to Tommy's parents' house.

I walked in, I was greeted with Tommy talking to Dil in the living room. Dil was crying, and Tommy seemed concerned. I wanted to know what was happening.

Tommy looked at me. "Talk about it with her. I have all of the information I need, so let her know." After he said this, Tommy walked off to his parents and Kimi, who were in the kitchen.

"Dil...what happened back there?" I asked him. "Lil. I have...look, I...I just...I have loved you for years. YEARS. Ok? Years, I have been waiting and hoping that you'll realize my love for you... Here it is. When you called your sex with Chuckie a 'mistake', I ruled out ANY chance of you coming anywhere near me. I was so broken-hearted before when I heard that you had tried to kill yourself. Why do you think I was the one who made the most visits in that hospital? I was...so afraid of losing you for sure. But, it doesn't matter. I know I have. If you want to be friends, that's fine. I know there's nothing you want to do with me."

After he said that, my heart just fell the the pit of my stomach. I was just so frustrated and so sad at the same time. Here I was, two guys I have known as brothers my entire life. I was pregnant with one's child, the other one's heart-broken BECAUSE I am pregnant with the OTHER one's child, and both are sad because they both thought that they would never have a chance at love with me. I have really screwed a lot of things up. I had no idea that either of these guys loved me they way they do. But, no getting around it, they do...

"I'm so sorry, Dil... if I wasn't so selfish, we wouldn't be in this mess I have put you, myself, and Chuckie in..." I told him.

"You're not selfish. Your only brother just died, and 2 days after he died you find out that one of your best friends is pregnant with his child. I completely understand why things are little messed up right now... I don't want to be in the way, at all. Just know that, no matter what, I will always love you. Period. Whether you love me back or not..." He explained.

Once he said that, I didn't know if I felt better or worse. All I knew at this point was, there was a lot of things I really screwed up that I needed to fix.


	10. Chuckie Finster II

It seems as if my love for Lil was finally in the light. It's about time. 9 years. I have waited 9 years. But, things definitely weren't settled. She wasn't sure how she felt. Regardless, my child was about to start growing in her uterus. we were gonna be close one way or the other.

Although, as I sat thinking in my parents' house after Lil talked to me, something hit my mind. Dil. Why the hell did he storm out after Lil her news? Did he love her too? I wasn't going to accept it. It he thought Dil getting anywhere near Lil was sickening. Dil was my bro and all, but I wasn't going to let him play games with her. He's a horny little prick, that's all he is. He will never have a good relationship, and he wasn't about to try to get with Lil.

Kimi and Tommy walked through the door about 20 minutes after Lil left. I knew Kimi was going to have a few words to say.

I was right. She started talking to me. No 'hello' or anything. Just walked right on in and started standing. "Ok, you are a dumbass. First, you don't even realize that a girl is on drugs...I mean, come one? Valium?! That shit messes you up with just ONE DOSE! The whole bottle?! She had to have been MESSED up. And you didn't notice it. And then, you GET HER PREGNANT. The girl tries to kill herself, and you get her pregnant. What's next? You gonna get her drunk and do anal? Horny bastard... You know Dil loves her too, right?"

Wait, Dil loves her too?! I had to stay focused on the subject at hand...

"Shut your damn mouth, Kimi. I love her, I'm not a horny bastard."

"Whether you love her or not, you messed up. You weren't thinking, one way or another. Now, you've got a kid on way. I bet those 20 seconds that you dick tingled doesn't seem worth it now, does it?" She was beginning to infuriate me.

"Get off my back, Kimi! You don't talk to me like I'm some damn stupidass teenager out trying to get some ass! I love her, and I made a mistake. We all make them. I'm gonna fix it..."

Tommy stepped in. "Now, how in the hell you plan on doing that? You gonna abort the damn thing? You can't fix this. A girl who was on drugs and was trying to kill herself let herself get her first dick. The real Lil wouldn't have done that, but like Kimi just said, Valium MESSES YOU UP."

"You wanna be on my back now? How are you gonna be on my back when I knock you on your ass?" I got chest-to-chest with him.

"STOP IT." Kimi yelled, pulling me off. I threw my hand up in Kimi's face, and stormed out of the house. I decided to go to Tommy's parents to go have a talk with Dil.

I pulled into the driveway, and I noticed Lil's car. What the hell was she doing here? I was about to find out.

When I walked in, she was sitting next to Dil on the couch. Shit, no.

"Chuckie?" Dil said.

"What the hell are you doing to close to her? Back off." He looked shocked. He stared at me in confusion. "What did I say?! Get away from her, before I PULL YOU AWAY."

"Chuckie, what are you doing?!" Lil said. "Protecting you. He's a horny little bastard. Get him away from him."

"Horny bastard? I'm not the one who got her pregnant, dumbass!" Dil hollered, getting slower to me. Didi walked in. "What's going on in here?!" She yelled.

Dil and I angrily stared at each other in silence for about 30 seconds. Lil started to cry.

"I said, what's going on?!" Didi asked again. "I'm straightening your son out." I said.

I got close to Dil and pointed my finger in his face and silently spoke to him. "You get ANYWHERE near the heart of the mother of my child...I'm knocking your ass straight into the ground."

When I said that, I stormed away. Lil was crying pretty hard at this point, so I just told her to come with me. She refused. I wasn't going to jeopardize anything, so I let it be.

At that moment, I promised to myself that I would kick Dil's ass if he got anywhere where near her... For his sake, I hoped he wouldn't.


	11. Angelica Pickles II

I didn't know what was going on. I had just left the dinner at Lil's house and I left, and I was sitting in my parent's house. Literally had no clue what the situation was, but it was a big one.

I was just laying in my old bedroom, crying. Lil, one of my best friends ever, was never going to forgive me. I didn't know what I was going to do. Chuckie hated me, anything to do with him was out of the question. Damn, that hurt. I loved Chuckie so much, it was hard to get my mind off of him. He's just so amazing: he's nice, considering, generous, handsome, and he's just a nice guy. He had grown out of his acne and his glasses, instead of in Jr. High, made him look sophisticated and like a gentleman.

But, I couldn't stop thinking about what I have done. I had lost a friend, and my chance with the one I love. The pain I was feeling at the moment was too much to bare. But, I kept thinking to myself, I had a child on the way. In 9 months, I was going to have someone to take care of, someone to love. I was going to have a beautiful baby, who would keep my heart and I would love it forever.

I heard a knock on my door about 30 minutes after I left the party. It was Kimi and Tommy.

"Did you hear? Well, I guess there's no way you could have..." Tommy said when he sat down in the living room.

"Hear what...?" I said to him.

Kimi stepped in. "Ok, look. I don't know if anyone else knows, but I KNOW what you have a thing for Chuckie. Whether it just be a cute little crush or love, it's a thing. You're going to hear this one way or another..." I became confused. What was she going to say? Although the anticipation was a mere few seconds, to my heart it seemed like hours.

"...Lil is pregnant. With my brother's child." I was shocked at dismayed. "The night Lil tried to kill herself, Tommy and I walked in on Chuckie, naked, right after they had just got through having sex. Chuckie had NO idea she was heavily overdosed at the time, no surprise with his dumb ass... And Lil, being high, made a mistake. So, there you have it."

Thoughts started flying through my head. I immediately started putting together pros and cons. Well, there went my chance with Chuckie. He had shown physical love to her. His heart was locked with her, nothing was going to change it. But, maybe Lil would be a little more understanding, seeing as she did nearly the EXACT same thing I did...

"We're sorry, Angelica. But...it's true." Tommy said. I started to cry a little bit.

"Well, that's ok. Although, I have really LOVED Chuckie since high school...it's definitely not just a 'cute little crush', Kimi. It's the real deal. But, I guess now, there's no point in trying. My chance with him is gone. But...maybe I can at least revive my friendship with Lil."

Tommy started to explain something. "Lil's pretty emotional right now, Angelica. I wouldn't try to get into anything deep with her. I mean, her only damn brother is dead. There relationship as siblings was...really, one of the strongest I had ever seen. And, just like that, the bond was broken by the horrible toning bell of death."

"I know... but, now's as good as a time as any. I need to do it now so I can get it off of my chest. Really... I need to go. Where is she?" I asked.

"On our way over here, we saw her pulling into her parent's house." Tommy said. I gave them both a hug, grabbed my keys, and headed for my car. When I got in the car, I made my way for the Deville's.

I pulled into the Deville's about 5 minutes later. All I saw was Lil's car. I don't know where Lil's parents were, probably out with Tommy's parents or something. I walked in and saw Lil by herself on the couch.

"Lil! You can't be alone! What are you doing?!" I said as I walked in. "I can take care of myself, thank you. I an adult, not a teenager. I'll be ok, I'm not gonna try to do it again. What do you want, Angelica?"

"Well, I heard...um...I heard that..."

She cut me off. "That I'm pregnant? Yeah, sorry I did that. I know you love Chuckie, but I can't shake him off me right now. I have to think a lot of things through before I decide how I'm going to handle the situation."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was just hoping that maybe, we could let bygones be bygones. Let's forget everything that has happened and just put it all in the past...please?" I asked. She looked at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean, 'put it all in the past'? Why in the hell are you over here looking for forgiveness? Didn't I say don't come talk to me until you have a legit excuse for what you did?" Now I was confused.

"But, Lil...I...I...you...made the same mistake I did..." I was also getting a tad bit angry.

"Yeah, guess what? My mistake didn't kill someone's only brother."

She kept saying that like I intended on Phil's death. I made a mistake while on alcohol, she made a mistake on drugs. Why wasn't she seeing through? My anger and frustration was beginning to build up.

"Lil, I did not WANT Phil to die. Granted, I should have been more careful with what I was doing and what was going on around me... As should have you when you were TRYING to kill someone- you- and then getting yourself pregnant." I said that last little rant with a bit of anger in my voice.

"It seems like someone is getting a little angry. You should calm yourself down. Go get pregnant with someone else's near-death, drunken brother. That's one of your hobbies, isn't it?" Now, she really had me pissed. I walked out of her house, slammed the door, and ran to my car. I started to cry.

Now, these tears I was crying was a manifestation of more than one emotion. Have you ever been so angry and frustrated, that the only wasy your body can get rid of it is in some sort of liquid rage? It was that, mixed with a little sadness. I went over to Lil's with hopes of restoring our friendship... and she gets stubborn and basically tell me to piss off. It made me very frustrated.

As I was walking to my car, I saw Chuckie pulling up. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ignored him. "I left Tommy's house and came back, and Lil was gone. Where is she?" Before I answered him, he noticed her car. "Why are you near her? You already killed her brother, you trying to kill her too? I would be ashamed of my damn self. But, you have no shame, do you?" I started crying even harder and and harder. The tears were the same emotion as before, just with a little more sadness. I got in my car, and drove back to my house.

Tommy and Kimi were still there, I went in and started to cry on Kimi's shoulder. She held me as I did. I explained everything that happened.

"Woah...that doesn't sound like Lil at all. Lil's usually understanding... she's really changing, isn't she?" Kimi said to Tommy. "Let's hope not. Maybe her hormones are a little out of wack with her pregnancy..."

"Chuckie is angry, too. He never has anything good to say to me anymore. He's usually calling me a bitch, or something...it breaks my heart more and more each time..." I started to cry even harder.

I was bawling at this point. I just don't get what happened. It's like, Phil dies, and then all of a sudden, everybody's lives are all crazy and mixed up... Maybe Phil really was the glue that held us all together...because we certainly were falling apart without him there...


	12. Dillon Pickles II

Lil had just left my house about 15 minutes ago. After we had talked, I felt a little better but she seemed to be leaning more towards Chuckie. I guess at couldn't blame her, he is the father of her child. However, I guess Chuckie and I weren't really seeing eye-to-eye.

He really was being an asshole. I had never actually been angry with Chuckie before, but I certainly was at this moment. He is one overly protective dick. But to flip our damn lid like he did just because I was having a conversation with Lil... I mean, he lost his shit. Any farther, and we probably would have gotten physical.

I decided to head to bed. It was kind of early, but I thought I might as well sleep off a little steam. When I woke up, I could get a fresh start and feel better in the morning.

I woke up that morning, and saw that I had a text from Tommy. The conversation went like this:

t: What the hell happened between you and Chuckie?

d: He came over and saw me talking to Lil and he lost this damn mind. We almost had a fight.

t: You need to be more careful. You know how crazy he gets with his stuff. Now, with her being pregnant with his child, he must consider her his stuff.

d: He was being an arrogant dick. But I'm not the biggest fan of losing a friendship over a girl.

He didn't reply to the last message. He must have been busy with Kimi.

I was kind of right, because they came knocking on the door of my parents' house about 10 minutes later. Unusually, they both seemed happy.

"Guess what we found out today?" Tommy asked.

"...Come on, you have to guess!" Kimi said.

"I give. What is it?"

"...I'm pregnant!" Kimi exclaimed. That makes three girls pregnant within a month. Wow, we got some horny people around here.

"We wanted you to be the first to know, bro. You're gonna be an uncle." Tommy happily said.

It was weird. That was the first bit of happiness that I had felt since Phil's death. I liked it. Wow, I away going to be an uncle. I was excited.

"Hold up now, bro! You couldn't leave your dick in long enough at least get out of town before you her pregnant?" I jokingly said while giving Kimi a hug. We laughed. Yeah, laughter. I forgot how great it was to laugh.

"So, it's like, for sure?" I said.

"Tommy is the only man I've had sex with, and I should have had my period last Tuesday. Took the test today, and wouldn't you know it, plus sign." Kimi said with a smile. I was so happy for them. Tommy had a great girl, and Kimi had a great guy. They were going to be wonderful parents. I couldn't wait to be an uncle.

Kimi's phone started to ring. It was Lil. She answered.

"Hello?...What's wrong?...the church where we had Phil's funeral?...Now?...We're the only ones that aren't on our way?...Ok, be there soon? *hang up* Ok, for some reason, Lil wants us all at the church where we had Phil's funeral. She's having all of us come: Angelica, Us, Chuckie, she wants us all there.

"Why? Did something happen?" Tommy asked. "I don't know...but she sounds sad. We would probably go up there now."

The three of us got in Tommy's car, and headed for the church. I was very confused and worried I hoped everyone was ok.

We got to the church and no one was there except for everyone Lil told to be there. No pastor, no other people. Just me, Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, and Angelica. We were all confused.

We were sitting in around the front of the pastor's stand in the sancutary. Lil got up and spoke."I asked you all to come here because...most of us are leaving tomorrow. We can't leave behind all of this madness. We're fixing this right now. We'e going to talk about everything that has happened since Phil's death, and we're going to fix it."

Chuckie looked angry. As did Angelica. Something was about to go down. Something bad. Chuckie spoke up. "Ok, me first. Dil, stay the hell away from Lil. Simple as that. She's pregnant with my child. Not yours. Don't try to take her heart." He was getting angry... and so was I.

"And Lil...if you would just listen to me and accept my apology... Instead of being stubborn..." Angelica said to Lil. "Give me my brother back, and you get an apology."

Oh, shit. Angelica and Lil both looked madder than hell.

Chuckie got up and walked towards me. Some serious shit was about to go down...


	13. Kimi Finster III

I was very confused and scared. I wasn't too sure what was happening between everyone, all I knew was that it was about to get scary. Angelica and Lil looked angry with each other, same with Chuckie and Dil. At the moment, I hoped we would all maintain the calmness we had...but I felt the tension building.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to stay away from someone? Lil has been my friend for years. You can't tell me to do shit, Chuckie." Dil angrily said. "She's pregnant with my child. You're looking for ass, you pervert. Stay away from the mother of my damn child, before I knock your ass through the ground." Chuckie responded. The levels of anger were rising.

"Lil, quit being stubborn. Put all this shit behind us, please." Angelica said. "Give me my brother back...whore." Lil said. Angelica's face at that moment... "Excuse me?! You made the same damn mistake I did, who are you to call me a whore?! Bitch!" Angelica said back. I knew Angelica couldn't hold anything in for long, she had too much in her. Lil's face became red with anger. "You got high... I got drunk... Dammit, I LOVE CHUCKIE. And you played with his heart! You took his innocence away... Gave him something to be prideful in...dammit, dammit, dammit! I wasn't trying to kill anyone!" Angelica said. Her and Lil got close...

"Look at you making all these threats. Tells me I can be around Lil all I want and you won't do shit." Dil said. The tension had been broken. Chuckie threw a punch, and nailed Dil right in the stomach. He got him in a full Nelson, and Dil couldn't move. That's when Tommy jumped in. He pulled Chuckie off, but Chuckie punched him in the face. Dil tackled Chuckie to the ground and started punching him aimlessly in the face. Chuckie threw him off. Tommy tried to hold Chuckie down, but Chuckie kicked him in the stomach. Dil tackled Chuckie's legs and Tommy slammed down on him with his elbow. Chuckie broke off the grip and threw Dil against the wall. He turned around and punched Tommy in the stomach.

All the while, Lil and Angelica were beside them, throwing punches and slaps and throwing each other against walls. It was horrifying. I just sat, watched, and cried. I couldn't believe what was going on in front of me. It was true. After giving what I was seeing some good thought, we really, really couldn't hold together without Phil. He truly was the glue that made us stick together.

After about 3 minutes of fighting, I heard someone from the pastor's stand tell "Hey! What is this?!" I turned around, thinking we'd see some guy like a janitor or a pastor, or just someone that managed the church... I'll be damned if I didn't see Phil standing there, at the pastor's stand. I'll. Be. Damned. Everybody stopped fighting.

"Really? This is what you guys do without me? I guess I shouldn't have left... Wasn't my choice, though. Ha ha, you guys aren't doing so good without me, are you? Yeah, I've been watching. Watching hard. I know EVERYTHING that is going on. Chuckie...man, always, the way you are. You'll never change. Look, I know Lil is pregnant with your kid...but you have to let it go, man! She's never going to love you more as a cherished friend! She made a mistake! And Lil...Angelica's mistake DID NOT kill me... I killed me. It's NOT Angelica's fault. It's MY fault. Please, please forgive her. And speaking of Angelica...Chuck, man. That's where your love is, man. You love her, I promise. You just need to be with her to find the love. At this moment... it may not exactly seem like it. But I promise you, man... Angelica is for you. Lil... she's for Dil. I can tell you that for sure. Kimi, Tommy...keep doing what you're doing. Cause you know what? You're doing it right..." We were all silently shocked. He came down to each one of us. Lil was crying her eyes out. He got close to her.

"Phil...I can't...I can't go on...without you..." Lil said, behind tears. He kissed her on the four head. "Keep your head up. I'll always be here. With all of you. Lil, you need to get with Dil, and bring that baby into the world. You'll be ok...ok?" He said to her. She smiled, and gave him hug.

"Phil, man...it's been hell without you..." Tommy said. "It won't be from here on out. I'll continue enjoying heaven, not hell. I can't enjoy it knowing it's 'hell' down here. It won't be."

"We just...we love you, man." Chuckie said. "I love you guys, too. More than any thing." We all ran up and gave him a group hug. We were all crying. When we let go, he was gone. We looked up, and he was leaving in a light on the stained glass. "Don't worry, guys. I'll always be here. Just make sure that you do your part." He said, before taking his steps into the light, before the light dimmed.

None of us could believe what we just saw. But, we certainly saw it. "Angelica...I'm sorry...and I forgive you...I shouldn't have been such a bitch..." Lil said. "No, I'm sorry...I just wish that I could have-" "Stop. Nothing to be taken back. I love you, Angelica." They both began to cry, and they hugged each other.

Chuckie, Dil, and Tommy were all giving hugs and handshakes and tell each other how sorry they were. "Dil, man...I shouldn't have been such an ass...I'm just a dick..."

"Nah, Man. Forget about it. Let's throw all too that shit out of the window. Not enough to throw out a 24 year friendship." "I love you guys, so much. There's no need to let us ever fall apart like that again. Phil will always be here...we'll be ok. We can't let our friendships die like that. We're too strong." I said. We have gave a group hug to each other.

Chuckie went over to Angelica. "So...you...love me?" Chuckie asked. "Um...is that weird?" Angelica asked, blushing. "Not at...um...not at all... I um...do you wanna like..." "Whatever it is, yes." Angelica said. Cutting I'm off. "I'm sorry for um...everything I said before..." Chuckie said. Angelica gave him a hug...and she hugged him back. It was the cutest thing ever.

Dil and Lil did pretty much the same thing. "I guess it was you all along, then. Something deep in my heart was telling me... I knew it. I guess, after giving it some that... I've loved you for quite some time..." Lil said. Dil didn't skip a beat. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. She blushed like crazy. She gave him a hug. It was also very cute... I was so happy.

Tommy came over to me, and gave a big, long, passionate kiss. "I love you, Tommy..." "I love you so much too, baby..."

After a long month of hurt and sadness...everything was finally back to normal... It was too good to be true. I just started thanking God for testing us like that. Because of him, we realize our strength. What was to be in the years to come, though?


	14. Phillip Deville

**Two Years Later**

Woo, that month after my death was hell for my friends! Ha ha, they weren't doing to good without me... it's good thing I was able to come down and talk to them...they would have killed each other!

Tommy and Kimi are doing amazing. About 2 months after their child, Tommy Stuart Pickles II was born, they got married and moved back home. Tommy's movie, _Unholy, _was in theaters and grossed millions. Enough to buy a nice house right in his home town. Everyone knew that they would end up being together...

Lil and Dil were doing pretty awesome too. About 2 months this after Lil's child, Lillian Marie-Jill Deville was born, Dil proposed to her, and she said yes! They're getting married in about 3 months. They are VERY happy with their daughter. They also moved back home. Lil was able to continue to planning weddings, including Tommy and Kimi's, and Dil got a job as the town university's leading astrophys...whatever he is. After he discovered that planet, he had a good pretty good bit of money and was able to get a really nice house in the same neighborhood as Tommy and Kimi.

Chuckie and Angelica were doing great as well. They are currently engaged and are taking care of Phillip Richard-Bill Pickles, mine and Angelica's child. Chuckie was able to get nice-paying job at the same university that Dil is at as an English professor. Angelica is a mother and homemaker. They were doing pretty financially, and they moved into the same neighborhood as the rest of the gang.

Tommy Jr. looks just like his father did when he away baby, he ever had the same outfit. Blue shirt, diaper, bald. Looks JUST like his dad. Lil's baby looked JUST like her mother. Even wears that same pink bow and duck shirt! Same goes for my kid, only without the pink bow. You'd think mine and Lil's kids were twins if you didn't know well enough.

Kimi was dropping off her baby at Tommy's parents, as was Lil and Kimi. They were going out to do girls things. You know, shopping and what not. Tommy and Chuckie and Dil all came with them, but stay no watch football with Stu. "Thank you for watching them, Mrs. Pickles!" The girls as aid. As they headed for Kimi's car ttogether started. They were laughing and smiling, so happy.

"Come on dad, get this game started!" Tommy said. "Yeah, it's about to come on!" Chuckie said. "I'll sit the kids in the pen, you go get the TV started, dad!" Dil said. "Hold your damn horses! Let's go!" Stu said. They all made they're way out of the room. Tommy Jr., Lil and Phil were all sitting in the pen.

"Why is our daddies and Tommy's granddaddy 'cited 'bouts watching foots and balls? Why don't they just watch us roll this ball around?" Lil said. "Cause no one wants to watch you roll a dumb 'ol ball around, _Lillian." _"Uh huh, _Phillip!" _"Guys! Don't fight like brudder and sister! You're cousins!" Tommy Jr. said. "Oh yeah..." Lil and Phil said at the same time. I laughed silently, and walked out into the light. I was leaving behind everyone, but they were happy.

They have a lot ahead of them. They're The Young Rats. With each other, they'll do pretty much anything. I'll just be watching...


End file.
